


Remember Me as I Was Once Upon a Time (Not as I Am Today)

by Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gwen knew Morgana better than anyone, Gwen was probably hurt the, Morgana was Gwen's beat friend once, Most by Morgana, even before Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore/pseuds/Quoth_the_Raven_Nevermore_Nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's how she would remember Morgana. As the fey girl she'd grown up with, as her best friend. She stroked her hand over the fabric a final time before gently removing a purple gown along with a red velvet one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me as I Was Once Upon a Time (Not as I Am Today)

They were children together, Gwen thinks as she strokes her hand over the rich fabric of the dresses. Uther had returned with a fey child and at age ten that girl had chosen Gwen as her maidservant, they'd both been new to the castle then, both unsure what to make of it.

They'd grown up together, they'd been the best of friends, practically inseparable. To think that that girl, the one that made her laugh, and made her smile, could become such a - monster.

Where did her Morgana go?

Where was her best friend?

Where was her sister?

Because the woman that had stood before her last week? That hadn't been her Morgana. That might as well have been someone playing dress up in her friends skin for all the recognition it brought. 

She thinks that she'll have to think of the two woman as separate people, to not allow one to pollute the memory of the other, because the new version had to be eliminated, Guinevere was to be queen she couldn't let her own feelings hurt her kingdom.

But as she looks at the rows of dresses she thinks she can hear the echoes of laughter, she thinks she can see Morgana smiling, she thinks she can feel the sensation of Morgana's hugs, she thinks she can taste sun-soaked berries and she thinks she can smell the lavender scent that her Morgana had preferred to wear.

That's how she would remember Morgana. As the fey girl she'd grown up with, as her best friend. She stroked her hand over the fabric a final time before gently removing a purple gown along with a red velvet one.

Tomorrow, she would be queen, and she wanted a piece of her friend with her on this day even if the woman was gone herself.

She gently stroked her hand over the purple gown before turning and opening the heavy curtains and if the sunlight sparkled down upon the floor through drops of salt as the soon-to-be-queen swept from the room-

Well, no one would ever know.


End file.
